


Ocean Eyes

by scamvnder



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: pretty much spoiler free unless you don't know about Theseus' past??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: Request: Digging your fingers into fresh dirt and The jittery, sick feeling when you can’t do anything with one of the Scamander boys since you're writing for the Fantastic Beasts movies now??Ahhh I chose Theseus because I feel like this might work better for him?? Also Callum Turner can like, get it  umm pretty much spoiler free unless you don’t know about Theseus’ pasttw: angst, talk of warA/N: I listened to Ocean Eyes by Billie Eillish bc it reminds me of Theseus, so if y’all want a little extra heartbreak, listen to it while reading lol





	Ocean Eyes

“It can’t be helped…” Scoffing, you’re suddenly alight with anger. If this is his attempt at soothing you, he’s missed his mark. War can never be helped, can it? And neither can his inability to sit idly by when people need him. You used to admire him for it, but now you resent the trait more than ever. It’s thrown him into a World War; one that’s already killed more people than you can possibly imagine. Picturing your sweet Theseus among them makes your stomach churn, and it’s only worsened by the fact that you can’t do anything about it. 

“You enlisted, Theseus.” Your bitter reminder strikes through the air like lightening. He had gone against legislation that forbade the community from getting involved in Muggle affairs. He has chosen to be apart of a conflict that’ll stain the world forever. “You-,” your throat catches before you can finish your sentence and all he does is look at you helplessly, desperate to wane the pain he’s caused. You can’t bring yourself to say the words out loud, unwilling and unable to face his mortality, like somehow if you say it it’ll make everything more permanent, more real. 

“Look at me, please…” Theseus makes as if he’s going to touch you, but halts the movement halfway through, his arm hanging lamely in the air for a few seconds before falling back down to his side. You haven’t looked at him since he brought you here. The ground beneath you is still soft from last night’s rain, the air filled with the smell of petrichor. He had kissed you for the first time here, right underneath the tree you’re currently sat against. He had taken you here again out of kindness, hoping that the memories would soften the blow, but it hasn’t. If anything, he’s ruined it for you forever. Every time you reminisce, it’ll be tainted by the look on his face when he told you he was going to war. 

Digging your fingers into the earth, a handful of grass and dirt follows when you lift your hand up. You release your fist and watch as the wind carries away the soil and turf. Your attempt to ground yourself had been a failure, and the jittery, sick feeling in your stomach has yet to let up. It’ll only worsen if you do as he’s asked. 

“Stop that.” Theseus gently brushes the rest of the grime off your hand and you chance a look at him. His lips are pursed, his brows furrowed into a look of troubled concentration. Eyes, usually as clear and beautiful as the ocean, are turbulent. Lost in your own bitterness, you’ve ignored just how painful this must be for him too. It isn’t fair. None of this is.

“What am I going to do with you, darling?” The wizard murmurs, looking up to meet your gaze. 

The question makes you laugh, surprising Theseus as well as yourself. You’ve heard him mutter that same sentiment to himself plenty of times, typically after you’ve done something endearing but stupid, and he smiles like he always does and shakes his head. It dies quickly, though, and you’re both left sinking again. 

“Promise me you won’t be a hero.” 

Promises at a time like now aren’t something he can make; just like he can’t promise he’ll return, or that he’ll be the same person if he does. He does it anyway, and closes his eyes as he kisses your forehead for one of the last times. 

“I promise.”


End file.
